El primer baile
by Cytrey Cee Prime
Summary: Arcee va a una fiesta con sus amigas, pero antes debe pasar un día como cualquier otro sin saber que su día sera cada vez mas interesante con un mech. "ONE-SHOT"


_**Hola, estoy de vuelta y con un one-shot, tal vez algunos se pregunten por que escribo este one-shot, verán hace unos días, andaba con mi novio, Ángel o como le gusta que le diga Anyec, es su nombre cybertroniano. **_

_**A él y a mí nos gusta Transformers, y pues decidí escribir esto porque es de mi primer baile donde lo conocí.**_

_**Y pues como hace unos días nos fuimos de viaje con unos amigos y unos padres, el empezó a contar a nuestros amigos de cómo nos conocimos, y gracias a él se me ocurrió esto y decidí escribir de cómo empezó todo hasta el baile…**_

_**Así que diría que esto es de mi baile y de cómo lo conocí así que bueno… ha y también are unos cambios ya que es un OP/RC y aparte de que me está rodando todo el tiempo en la cabeza.**_

_**HA casi lo olvido habrá una parte de la historia de CyberKia Walking through the darkness.**_

_**DISFRUTAR!**_

* * *

El primer baile.

Para Arcee era un día normal como cualquier otro día en Cybertron, ella se había levantado temprano para ir a la academia, sus amigas, Chromia, Moonracer, Llamarada, Flare-Up y Forestar pasarían por ella como de costumbre, pero excepto que este día era especial para ellas.

Hace unos días ellas le habían contado a Arcee sobre una fiesta en Maccadama, un club nocturno donde todos los cybertronianos jóvenes se reunían y donde (no) podían beber de alto grado. En ese club ofrecían una fiesta donde podían entrar a la fiesta privada que era V.I.P. solo por una noche, si tenían invitación.

Arcee sabía que ese lugar era exclusivo, pero con la ayuda de Chromia quien conocía a alguien, logro conseguir seis entradas para el club nocturno que solo tendrían esta oportunidad.

Arcee termino de arreglarse y preparar sus cosas para ir a la academia, sabia lo importante que este día era para sus amigas que ellas decidieron empezar temprano el día, para cuando salieran de la academia ir se a una de las casas o departamentos de las chicas para prepararse para la fiesta. Tenían todo planeado, cada una llevaba su seda para poder pasársela en el cuerpo.

Pero a Arcee no le importaba mucho la fiesta, porque cuando ellas las invitaban a salir siempre ella se quedaba sentada mientras miraba a sus amigas conseguir el código comunicador de otros mechs, mientras ella tomaba una bebida de energon de alto grado.

Ella casi nunca salía de su apartamento por esas razones, pero Chromia, su mejor amiga y que había conocido de la infancia, la ayudaba lo mejor que podía con los mechs, Arcee no podía creer que Chromia la hubiera convencido de salir a la fiesta.

Arcee se sentó en la sala de su apartamento mientras checaba su reloj, tenía que estar atenta para cuando Chromia y las otras llegaran por ella, sabía que el tiempo que pasaba en la academia iba rápido, las últimas semanas parecían volando, y más en la clase de medicina del profesor Ratchet.

Se hacía tarde, y las chicas jamás llegaban tarde ni siquiera en este día o cualquier otro importante para ellas…

TOK!TOK!

Arcee levanto la vista hacia la puerta, de seguro eran las chicas que habían llegado por fin.

Ella se acercó a la puerta, mientras ponía su mochila a un lado, ella giro la perilla de su puerta, pero no eran las otras femmes, sino más bien… Un mech.

"Disculpa tu eres-" el mech al se detuvo a media palabra al ver a Arcee "A-ar-ce-ee"

"S-sí, esa soy yo, ¿por qué, quien quiere saber?" Respondió ella al ver al mech enfrente de ella, tenía que admitir que el mech era muy lindo.

"Bu-bu-eno, yo-yo soy O-orion, Orion Pax" dijo él.

Arcee noto que Orion estaba nervioso, no solo por como hablaba o como se comportaba, ella se dio cuenta porque ella igual estaba nerviosa pero logro controlarlo.

"Y ¿Qué se te ofrece Orion?" pregunto ella teniendo curiosidad, no solo porque era lindo, si no que ningún mecanismo llegaba y tocaba la puerta de un extraño así de la nada.

"Es-que, dejaron esto en mi departamento por error, y pues- vi tu nombre y la dirección, así que decidí entregártelo" dijo mostrando el paquete que tenía en su servo derecho.

"Bueno, gracias Orion" dijo ella tomando el paquete con ambos servos, pero en vez de tomar el paquete, tomo la mano de Orion por error.

Ambos sintieron un escalofrió ante el contacto, y se preguntaron: ¿Existe el amor a primera vista?.

Se quedaron allí, inmóviles, con las manos agarradas, Arcee se quedó viendo directamente a los ojos de Orion, el hermoso color que él tenía, unos ópticos hipnóticos imposible de describir.

Orion se quedó mirando a Arcee, en el momento que labio, ella era muy hermosa, el color de su armadura, sus hermosos ópticos azul cielo alineados con un purpura neón, sus aletas que salían de su espalda, esa tierna sonrisa, ella era perfecta.

Pero lo único que no sabían los dos es que estaban siendo observados, por las amigas de Arcee, que tenían una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Ellas sabían que Arcee jamás había salido con un mech, ya que ellas siempre llamaban la atención de todos, asta en la academia, ellas eran las más populares, y todos los mechs pedían su código comunicador y como siempre dejaban a Arcee afuera, aparte de Chromia.

"Bueno, bueno, al parecer Arcee pesco un gran pez" susurro Forestar a Moonracer.

"Shhh, esto se pone interesante" hablo Flare-up que no podía quitar la mirada de los dos tortolitos.

"Bu-bueno, gracias por traerme mi paquete, Orion" dijo finalmente Arcee.

"n-no-hay de que Arcee" respondió Orion sonrojándose.

Arcee extendió la mano pero Orion pensaba darle un abrazo, luego lo hicieron al revés, lo cual los dos se rieron ligeramente.

"Te veo luego?" dijo Arcee.

"O-por mi está bien "Orion dio unos pasos atrás torpemente mientras se alejaba, lo cual provoco a Arcee reírse ligeramente.

Orion se fue caminando con una sonrisa por el pasillo, que no noto a las otras femmes que estaban observando, en el momento que Orion se fue las cinco femmes se acercaron corriendo a Arcee, que empezaron a hacer preguntas al azar…

"¿Quién es él? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué te pregunto? ¿Te pidió una cita? ¿Qué te entrego? ¿Le gustas y tú a él?" preguntaron todas al azar sin dejar que Arcee pudiera contestarles.

"Chicas calma, déjenla hablar…" interrumpió Chromia ya que era la única que no empezó a hablar como pájaro carpintero"… y bien?, ¿Quién era el?" pregunto Chromia con curiosidad, ya que era toda una sorpresa de que Arcee consiguiera la atención de un mech.

"Él es…"Arcee se sonrojo al recordar el nombre del mech "… Orion, Orion Pax" dijo finalmente.

"¿Orion?, hasta su nombre es sexy" dijo Llamarada.

"Pues lastima mara, porque Arcee te lo gano" comento Chromia.

"Y ¿qué te pidió?" pregunto Moonracer por que al verlos los dos se dieron la "mirada" de cunado un mech mira a una femme.

"N-no, no me pidió nada, solo me vino a dejar este paquete que le dejaron por error" dijo Arcee mostrándoles el paquete.

Todas se miraron entre sí, si algo sabían de los mechs, es que siempre usaban ese viejo truco del paquete incorrecto, Chromia agarro el paquete y vio que tenía la dirección de Arcee, así que tal vez era cierto.

"Bueno… ¡vamos a llegar tarde a la academia!" interrumpió Flare-up mientras miraba su reloj que marcaban las 6:23.

* * *

El día en la academia, paso como los demás días, las clases fueron rápidas como siempre pero al parecer la clase del profesor Ratchet paso muy pero muy lenta, pero para ellas había una ventaja la clase del profesor Alpha Trion, el profe Trion solo dejaba leer y aprender del pasado de cybertron, varios de los estudiantes les gustaba mucho la clase de Trion, muchos aprendieron del pasado de su planeta, que no se podían imaginar… pero lo único que Arcee no sabía era que la clase del profesor Trion sería aún más interesante.

"Bien, estudiantes, les deje de trabajo leer la historia de los trece Primes y como inicio el origen, así que ¿alguien me puede decir el nombre del señor del caos y la destrucción?" preguntó el profesor Trion.

La mitad de los estudiantes levantaron la mano, y entre la mitad estaba Arcee, ella era una de las mejores estudiantes del profesor Trion, ella había estudiado todo lo que dejaba el profesor.

"Arcee?" preguntó el profesor.

"Se llama Unicron, el destructor del caos" respondió ella.

"Correcto"

Todos los alumnos dejaron escapar un suspiro, ella parecía la favorita del maestro, hasta sus amigas estaban celosas de que ella era la más inteligente en la clase.

RANG!RANG!RANG!

Un timbre sonó del escritorio del profesor Trion, él se dirigió a su escritorio mientras contestaba, todos los alumnos empezaron a hablar y sacer sus celupads donde empezaron a enviarse mensajes mientras que otros se levantaban y se iban a otro asiento a platicar con otros, un mech musculoso de color negro y rojo se sentó en medio de Arcee y Chromia.

"Hey, ¿que cuentan de nuevo?" dijo el mech negro.

"Y ¿tú eres?" pregunto Arcee al ver que el mech se sentó así como si nada.

"Me llamo Ironhide, pero me dicen Hide, si tú quieres" dijo Ironhide ,mientras le guiñaba un óptico.

"Ironhide…" se quejó Chromia con una sonrisa"…Arcee él es… bueno Ironhide, mi novio" dijo Chromia mientras abrazaba el gran brazo de Ironhide.

Arcee se quedó en estado de shock, Chromia jamás le había dicho que tenía novio.

"¿Enserio?" pregunto ella.

Ambos asintieron.

"Estudiantes su atención…" interrumpió el profesor Trion"…Tengo que ir a atender un asunto importante, mientras mi ausencia dejare a mi asistente a cargo que les pondrá a leer la historia de Primus" digo mientras salía del salón en busca de su asistente.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a hacerse preguntas de quien sería ese asistente, pero sin embargo Arcee no le importaba mucho ahora lo que le importaba es sobre el novio de su amiga…

"Y, ¿Cuándo empezó esto?"

"Hace cinco meses, lo conocí en Maccadama la noche que festejamos por tu departamento" respondió Chromia.

Arcee recordó ese día, fue cuando ella se mudó de la casa de sus creadores de Tiger Pax a Iacon, ese día Chromia había planeado una celebración en Maccadama, y ese día fue muy especial para Arcee y al parecer igual para Chromia.

"Eso explica porque te tardaste horas pagando la cuenta" dijo Arcee entre una risa.

"Hehehe perdón por hacer que se tardara tanto de seguro tenían algo importante que hacer" dijo Hide.

Las risas fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta deslizándose, todos dirigieron su mirada para ver al profesor Trion con su asistente.

"Alumnos, quiero presentarles a mi asistente… Orion Pax"

Las amigas de Arcee empezaron a susurrarse entre sí, ese era el mech que estaba en la puerta de Arcee esta mañana quien le entrego el "paquete" que resulto ser unas fotos de sus creadores con ella.

"Oye, ¿ese no es el mech de esta mañana?" pregunto Chromia con una emoción en su voz.

Arcee solo asintió mientras dirigía desviaba su mirada de Chromia asía el asistente, no podía creer que el viviera en el mismo edificio y estudiara en esta academia.

"Bien, solo me iré por unos minutos, mientras Orion se queda a vigilarlos, saquen su libro de la historia de Primus y el lunes les pondré unas preguntas de que trato, entendido…" dijo dirigiéndose a sus estudiantes a Orion"… solo asegúrate de que lean, no falta mucho de que salgan de la academia" dijo en voz baja.

Orion asintió antes de dirigir su mirada así donde estaba Arcee, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, ella tenía su atención a Orion, pero cuando la miro ella bajo la mirada al libro.

Trion se dio cuenta de la distracción de Orion, no sabía lo que estaba viendo hasta que dirigió su mirada a la que su aprendiz estaba viendo, el miraba su mejor alumna: Arcee.

Una idea le vino al CPU de Trion…

"Arcee..." la llamo Trion

Arcee levanto la vista de su libro para dirigirse a su profesor "Si, ¿maestro?"

Trion le hizo una seña de que viniera a aquí al frente.

Arcee se levantó de su asiento llamando la atención de Chromia e Ironhide, ambos compartieron una mirada de que quería profesor con Arcee, ella era una buena estudiante, jamás se metía en problemas, era buena en los exámenes y pruebas.

"Si, ¿maestro?" pregunto ella confundida, porque ella jamás se metía en problemas.

"Mira, sé que no falta mucho para que salgan de la academia, pero me gustaría que tú y Orion se encargaban de la clase, así que quiero que los dos estén sentados en mi escritorio" dijo asiendo la seña a su escritorio.

Se escucharon de los estudiantes varios "Huuuuuy" y chiflidos, el profesor Trion se dirigió hacia los alumnos lo cual hizo que se callaran.

Ambos se pusieron nerviosos, es decir se habían visto esta mañana, pero sentían como si ya se hubieran conocido desde hace tiempo.

"C-claro profesor" respondió ella mientras Orion asintió.

El profesor Trion asintió mientras se dirigía asía Orion "Al terminar la clase acomoda las cosas del escritorio" dijo Trion mientras salía del salón de clases, Orion y Arcee se sentaron en el escritorio al lado del otro.

Arcee miro hacia donde estaba Chromia y ella le había guiñado un ojo mientras que Ironhide estaba durmiéndose a mitad del libro, Arcee se rio ante la escena no podía creer que el novio de su amiga no fuera… interesado en el libro.

Ella regreso su mirada al libro, sin saber que Orion la observaba todo el tiempo, Orion se quedó inmóvil con una sonrisa en la cara, la armadura de Arcee brillaba con la luz del salón lo cual provocaba que Orion se pusiera más nervioso de lo que estaba.

Tal vez ella tenía su mirada en el libro pero Orion podía mirar esos hermosos ópticos que ella tenía, a Orion le encantaban sus ópticos desde en el momento que las vio, y tenían unas bonitas aletas que salían de su espalda eran como alas de un querubín.

Arcee levanto la vista de su libro hacia Orion que no paraba de observarla, el bajo la vista hacia un cuaderno de datos que trajo, y si Arcee no se equivocaba hablaba de los trece primes originales, ese libro lo habían leído hace unas semanas.

"¿Es la historia de los trece primes, no?" más parecía una afirmación que una pregunta.

Orion levanto la vista de su cuaderno de datos, el solo asintió torpemente "si, a mí me interesa mucho la historia de cybertron, Primus, Unicron, los Trece primes originales, sabes mi amigo se llama como uno de los trece primes" comento él.

"¿Enserio, y como se llama?" pregunto con curiosidad.

"Megatronus"

En el momento en que Orion dijo el nombre sonó el timbre de salida, Arcee levanto la vista para ver que sus compañeras le asían señas de "Vamos ya", está siempre era la última clase y después de esta clase ellas se irían al departamento de Moonracer, era el más cercano de la academia y no tardarían mucho en llegar.

Arcee agarro su libro y se levantó de su asiento asta que…

"¡Hey, Arcee!"

Ella miro hacia la puerta para ver a Sunstreaker el hermano gemelo de Sideswipe, el siempre anda coqueteando con Arcee, siempre la anda molestando de que salga con él, Arcee siempre lo anda rechazando, pero no importa lo que haga, él siempre la anda molestando.

"Oh, hola Sunstreaker" dijo ella sin animo y de mal humor.

Orion seguía en el escritorio acomodando las cosas como se lo había pedido Trion, pero Orion aun acomodando el escritorio puso atención al mech que intentaba quitarle a su femme…

¿Esperen su femme?

"Sabes, dicen que hay una fiesta y que es V.I.P. y solo por esta noche, bueno tengo cuatro boletos mi hermano Sideswipe llevara a Cristal y yo iré contigo…"

"En tus procesadores Sunstreaker" dijo ella dándose la vuelta.

"Oye… tu iras conmigo" dijo amenazadora mente Sunstreaker sin darse cuenta que uno de los boletos se calló de su armadura.

"¡No iré contigo te lo he dicho mil millones de años luz!" grito Arcee.

Sunstreaker había molestado e insistiendo a Arcee de que fuera a la fiesta con ella todo el día, Sideswipe le había dicho que ella no iría con él aunque fuera el último mech en todo Cybertron. Sunstreaker quería que Arcee fuera con él porque el año pasado ella había ido con Sideswipe al baile de bienvenida y al de la graduación.

"¡Vamos solo por unos minutos, un baile y se acabó!" insistió el.

Arcee sabía que estaba mintiendo, cuando se refería a unos minutos eran más bien Horas y un baile era toda la noche.

"No iré contigo porque yo- porque yo-…" Arcee empezó a voltear a ver el salón para tener una excusa, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Orion quien acomodaba unos papeles del escritorio"…ya tengo con quien ir"

"Así, ¿y quién es?" pregunto por qué tenía curiosidad de quien era su rival de "amores"

"El" dijo Arcee señalando a Orion.

Sunstreaker se dio vuelta para ver al asistente del profesor Trion, él era… bueno en el asusto de Sunstreaker… un perdedor, callado, le gustaba leer, casi no decía nada, etc.

"Con ¿el?, tienes que estar bromeando" dijo Sunstreaker entre una cargada.

Para que viera que Arcee no bromea, ella se fue caminando hacia donde estaba Orion llamando su atención, ella tomo su brazo y se acorruco en el…

"No, no estoy bromeando, Orion me llevara al baile de esta noche, el me pidió ir a la fiesta… hoy en la mañana" dijo Arcee mientras se acorrucaba más en el gran brazo de Orion.

Orion no entendía nada, estaba confundido, el solo estaba acomodando el escritorio de su tutor y luego Arcee llegaba tomándole el brazo y diciéndole ¿que lo llevaría a una fiesta de esta noche y que la había invitado esta mañana?

Es decir… le gustaba Arcee y no es que ella se diera cuenta todo el tiempo, él no sabía de qué estaban hablando y demás ¿Qué fiesta?

"Entonces, Hahn… Orion, ¿tu llevaras a Arcee esta noche a la fiesta?" pregunto Sunstreaker sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Orion miro a Sunstreaker y luego a Arcee que ella tenía una mirada de súplica como "di que sí", él había visto a ese mech que molestaba a su Arcee todo el tiempo…

Espere de nuevo ¿su Arcee?

"Hahn… si, yo… llevare a Arcee a la fiesta de esta noche" dijo Orion nerviosamente.

"Y ¿sabes dónde es la fiesta?" preguntó Sunstreaker.

Orion trago energon, solo había escuchado de la fiesta y de que era esta noche pero no sabía nada de donde sería la fiesta y el solo conocía un lugar a donde iba con su amigo Jazz así que…

"¿En Maccadama?" preguntó el.

Sunstreaker dejó escapar un gruñido "Bien, al parecer Arcee no estabas mintiendo, pero la próxima vez no será así "dijo Sunstreaker mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

"La próxima vez no será así" dijo Arcee en tono burlón.

Arcee soltó el brazo de Orion, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio, luego ella se dirigió a Orion que aun parecía confundido.

"Perdóname por eso… es solo que él me ha estado molestando todo el tiempo con eso del baile… y ¿cómo su piste que era en Maccadama?" pregunto Arcee sorprendida.

"No lose, solo supuse…" contesto el tranquila mente "… es que yo voy con mi amigo Jazz allí siempre"

Arcee se quedó mirando a Orion por unos segundos hasta que escucho una voz…

"Arcee, vámonos, no tenemos todo el día." Esa voz era la de Flare-up quien estaba con las demás chicas.

Arcee volteo a ver a sus amigas y luego a Orion que tenía una mirada triste "Tienes que ir te ¿no?" preguntó Orion decepcionado.

"Lo siento… pero te puedo ver en la sala de los registros Iacon, ¿Qué te parece?" dijo Arcee.

Pero lo único que ella no sabía era que él trabajaba ahí.

"Por supuesto" contesto.

Antes de que Arcee se fuera, ella tomo la cara de Orion y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo cual hiso más feliz a Orion.

Arcee camino hacia donde estaban sus amigas, y todas ellas se balancearon sobre ella por lo que habían visto, e igual como en la mañana empezaron a hacerle preguntas, Arcee miro hacia atrás para despedirse de Orion y él sonrió.

Orion vio a Arcee y a sus amigas salir de la sala de clases y que le hacían un millón de preguntas mientras se cerraba la puerta.

Orion se llevó su servo a la mejilla que le fue besada, el dejo escapar un suspiro de felicidad, este día empezó de lo mejor, conocer a Arcee, encontrársela en la clase de su tutor, besarle la mejilla y que ellos se verían en la sala de los registros, esto podría mejorar…

Orion miro al suelo y vio un boleto que decía "Pase V.I.P., Maccadama, solo esta noche", Orion pensó en lo que había pasado hace unos minutos con Arcee y Sunstreaker, al parecer este día va a mejorar y ya tiene planes para esta noche.

* * *

A las afueras de Maccadama…

Arcee y sus amigas estaban formadas en la larga fila, no faltaba mucho para la entrada solo unos cinco cybertronianos mas y pasaban a la gran fiesta, pero la desventaja de esperar era que tenían que aguantar a un montón de mechs que actuaban infantil mente…

"No puedo creer que me hallas convencido en venir aquí" se quejó Arcee a Chromia.

"Oye te juro que valdrá la pena entrar, además quien sabe si te encuentres con ese lindo mech…"

"Espera ¿Hay un mech más lindo que yo? "

Arcee y Chromia mi raro atrás para ver a Sideswipe y Ironhide que tenían una gran sonrisa.

" ¿Sideswipe? Que… espera si estás aquí tu hermano…" Arcee fue interrumpida

"No te preocupes por Sunstreaker, al parecer perdió su boleto y ya no quiso venir y aparte porque no quisiste venir con el"

Arcee dejó escapar un suspiro, si se encontraba con Sushine como le decía Sideswipe, se metería en un gran problema.

"Y ¿Quién es ese mech que es más lindo que yo?" preguntó Sideswipe.

"Es un mech que Arcee conoció esta mañana" contesto Chromia por ella.

"Pero no creo que el venga a este lugar hoy" contesto Arcee.

"¿Por qué crees eso?" pregunto Flare-up.

"Porque él no consiguió boleto" confeso Arcee con una mirada triste.

A ella le hubiera gustado que Orion viniera a la fiesta, para poder bailar con él, conocerlo mejor hasta podían ser más que amigos.

Unos minutos después, Arcee entro con sus amigas y con Sideswipe e Ironhide, quienes solo a estar a unos centímetros de la música empezaron a bailar provocando a las femmes reírse a carcajadas…

"Ustedes son el alma de la fiesta" se rio Forestar.

Todos dejaron de reírse y de bailar al escuchar la gran música, todos los ópticos se alumbraron ante lo que vieron…

Una docena de mechs y femmes bailando al son de la música, el lugar era inmenso, había una cantina donde habían varios mechs bebiendo como si nada, un DJ de aspecto emocionado, divertido, gracioso y con palabras fuera de lugar…

"EMPEZEMOS LA FIESTA" grito el DJ.

Chromia, Moonracer, Flare-up, Forestar y Llamarada corrieron a la pista de baile donde en menos de cuatro nano-segundos fueron rodeadas por un montón de mechs, Ironhide y Sideswipe invitaron a Arcee a bailar ya que sus amigas la habían dejado sola.

Arcee aceptó la invitación de Ironhide y de Sideswipe ya que prefería bailar con ellos que estar toda la noche sentada.

Mientras Sideswipe e Ironhide bailaban con Arcee, Chromia volteaba a ver cada rato para ver si el mech que Arcee había conocido estaba aquí para hacer que bailara con Arcee hacia Sideswipe e Ironhide dejaran de bailar con ella por un rato.

"Oye, Cee´ ¿Cómo se llama el mech que conociste?" pregunto Sideswipe gritando por el sonido de la música.

"Orion, Orion Pax" contesto Arcee de la misma forma.

"Espera, ¿Orion Pax dijiste?"

Arcee asintió.

"Arcee, ese mech lo conozco, él es bibliotecario en la sala de los registros Iacon" respondió Sideswipe.

Tal vez Arcee no podía escuchar bien por toda la música pero lo que Sideswipe le dijo, hiso que su chispa latiera más rápido que nunca, si Orion trabajaba en la sala de los registros, podía visitarlo a menudo.

Unos minutos después Arcee estaba rodeada de varios mechs, unos ya los conocía otros eran nuevos para ella, varios aun bailando pedían su código comunicador otros la invitaban a beber alto grado, pero ella los rechazaba por que no era ese tipo de femme.

Arcee empezó a reírse atra vez de las bromas de Ironhide, Arcee empezó a pensar si Chromia estaría celosa de que su novio bailara con ella, ellas eran amigas, más que eso era como hermanas pero ¿se sentiría celosa de que ella bailara con Hide?

CLANK!

Arcee de repente se choca con un mech que no había visto de la nada.

"Oh, Primus lo…" Arcee se detiene a media frase al ver al mech.

"Hola, que rara coincidencia ¿no crees?" dijo Orion.

Chromia volteo a ver a Arcee que estaba con el mismo mech de la mañana, ella sonríe ante la pareja que se quedó inmóvil, Arcee no era muy buena con asuntos de mechs, nunca había salido con un mech, bueno… excepto cuando ella fue con Sideswipe al baile.

Una idea paso por el CPU de Chromia, ella se alejó de las demás sin que se dieran cuenta, mientras atravesaba la gran multitud de mechs y femmes que bailaban fue pensando claramente lo que tenía en mente, unos minutos después de atravesar la gran multitud llego al DJ…

"¡Oye!" grito Chromia al DJ.

"Hey… ¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó el DJ.

"Me llamo Chromia" dijo mientras estiraba su servo.

"Jazz…mucho justo en conocerte Chromia" dijo Jazz mientras estrechaba su servo.

"Sera que me puedas poner una canción lenta, es para una amiga"

"Y ¿Quién es tu amiga?" preguntó el con curiosidad.

Chromia señalo hacia donde estaba Arcee y Orion quien estaba hablando de algo….

"Espera ese no es…" los ópticos de Jazz se engancharon a tamaño completo "… no puede ser ese es ¿Orion?"

"Espera, ¿lo conoces?" preguntó Chromia sorprendida.

Jazz solo asintió "Si, ese es Orion Pax, es mi mejor amigo, él trabaja en la sala de los registros de Iacon"

Chromia no podía creer todo lo que estaba averiguando, Arcee le había contado que ella y Orion se verían en la sala de los registros, información valiosa para poder decírselo a Arcee.

"Por eso quieres la canción lenta, ¿verdad?" pregunto Jazz.

Chromia asintió "Tienes ¿Suffocate?" preguntó Chromia.

Jazz se hiso a un lado y le mostro la lista…

"¿Qué haces aquí? Creí…"

"Creíste que no tenía boleto" dijo Orion mientras sacaba su entrada remplazada por un tiquete.

"Me alegra que pudieras venir a la fiesta" confeso Arcee.

"Si, demás te prometí de que te traería a la fiesta, y aquí estamos..."

"AHORA ESTA ES UNA CANCION RECOMENDADA POOOOR CHROMIA "grito el DJ en el micrófono mientras se lo pasaba a Chromia...

"Esta canción es para los enamorados, ya saben quiénes son"

La canción empezó a sonar, mientras que Arcee y Orion se quedaron viendo alrededor para ver a varios femmes y mechs bailando al son de la música.

"¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?" pregunto Orion mientras le extendía un servo.

"Me encantaría" dijo mientras agarraba su servo.

Now even though I try to play it off I'm thinking about you all day long And I can't wait for shorty to come through From your lips and back up to your eyes My hands on your hips when we grind I'm fantasizing about what I'm gonna do to you Got me fiening for her love can't lie Man you should see how she got me Spending all this time with her And I couldn't leave her if I wanted to Her love turns men into fools Tell me what a man is to do

Arcee en volvió sus brazos alrededor del cuellos de Orion mientras la alzaba del suelo y ponía un servo en su espalda, Arcee se acorruco entre un hombro de Orion donde reposo su cabeza.

Cause I can't breathe when you talk to meI can't breathe when you're touching meI suffocate when you're away from me So much love you take from meI'm going outta my mindI can't breathe when you talk to meI can't breathe when you're touching meI suffocate when you're away from me So much love you take from meI'm going outta my mind

Arcee y Orion estaban balanceándose lentamente, Orion podía sentir que su chispa latía muy fuerte, y al parecer no era el único que podía sentir el latido de su chispa…

"Tu chispa late muy fuerte" se rio Arcee.

Orion se sonrojo "Lo-lo-lo siento es que- estoy nervioso" confeso.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto ella.

"Por… cosas que hacen las femmes" admitió Orion

"Cosas como esta…" dijo Arcee que de repente le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"S-si" dijo aun sonrojándose más, Orion abrazo a Arcee más fuerte pero no tanto para asfixiarla.

Whenever we up in this bed And my fingers fall in your hair I wonder if you feel me watching you Cause I can't go a night without your loving Got me looking at this phone Every time it rings I hope it's you girl You got my bracing for your love And I fallen for you I can't lie I just wanna be with you Yes she got me there I said And somebody call the paramedics

Arcee se acorruco más en el hombro de Orion, la canción que Chromia había escogido era perfecta, por un momento ambos se miraron de óptico a óptico, sentían que eran los únicos cybertronianos en la pista de baile.

Cause I can't breathe when you talk to me (can't breathe)I can't breathe when you're touching me (when you touch me)I suffocate when you're away from me So much love you take from meI'm going outta my mind (I'm going outta my mind)I can't breathe when you talk to meI can't

breathe when you're touching meI suffocate when you're away from me So much love you take from meI'm going outta my mind

Orion se quedó mirando directamente a los ópticos de Arcee, esos ópticos que lo habían hipnotizado por completo. Arcee sentía una electricidad que viajaba por todo su cuerpo al ver a Orion a esos hermosos ópticos azul zafiro que tenía.

Don't ever leave me girlI need you inside my world I can't go a day without you and see nobody else will ever do I'll never feel like I feel with you

Cause I can't breathe when you talk to meI can't breathe when you're touching me (when you touch me)I suffocate when you're away from me So much love you take from meI'm going outta my mind (I'm going outta my mind)I can't breathe when you talk to me (oh when you talk to me)I can't breathe when you're touching me (I can't breathe when you touching me)I suffocate when you're away from me So much love you take from meI'm going outta my mind (I'm going outta my mind)

Orion se inclinó hacia adelante mientras cerraba sus ópticos lentamente, Arcee respondió del mismo modo, ella puso sus servos detrás de su casco, mientras que Orion ponía su servo izquierdo de bajo de sus aletas y su servo derecho de bajo de su popa, sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse…

Oh no no I can't breathe Oh no no I can't breathe (I can't breathe) Oh no no I can't breathe oh no

De repente la música se había acabado, pero la acción de Arcee y Orion no sus labios estaban a unos centímetros, y luego… solo sucedió… sus labios se tocaron, Orion profundizo el beso.

"¡Y esa fue la canción recomendada por Chromia para los tortolitos y creo que la canción tuvo éxito!" comento el DJ que estaba observando a Orion y a Arcee que se estaban besando.

Ambos cybertronianos se separaron, y abrieron sus ópticos lentamente y se miraron fijamente, sonrieron, quien diría que se conocieron esta mañana, estuvieron en la misma clase y ahora en la fiesta se encuentran, bailan y se besan… era el mejor día para los dos.

Jazz estaba a punto de poner otra canción hasta que un mech color azul cielo se acercó y le dijo la situación…

"Su atención por favor, escuchen chicos al parecer el horario de la fiesta se ha pasado por una hora y el club va a ser ocupado para remodelación así que les voy a pedir de que todos se retiren"

Al escuchar eso todos los cybertronianos se quejaron, mientras que el resto solo se dirigió a la salida, en el caso de Orion y Arcee, Orion bajo a Arcee y la puso sobre sus pedes, mientras que Arcee desenvolvía sus brazos del cuello de Orion.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?, digo solo por seguridad" Pregunto Orion nerviosamente.

Arcee puso el ceño fruncido, sabía que solo había sido un beso pero para Orion de seguro significaba el comienzo de su relación…

"Está bien" dijo Arcee.

Antes de que Arcee pudiera darse la vuelta Orion tomo su servo, Arcee miro hacia abajo para ver su servo envuelto con el de Orion, de nuevo Arcee frunció el ceño mientras ponía su servo libre en la cadera…

"Solo por seguridad" repitió Orion.

Arcee y Orion se dirigieron hacia la salida sin saber de qué eran observados por las amigas de Arcee y por Ironhide, Sideswipe y Jazz quienes tenían una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Bueno, bueno, al parecer Arcee tendrá un poco de diversión" comento Llamarada quien recibió un zape de Chromia "hay, ¿y eso porque? "

"Porque no se sabe y además ella no es de ese tipo de femmes" dijo Chromia.

"Y Orion tampoco" comento Jazz.

* * *

Arcee y Orion caminaban por los pasillos del edifico donde estaba el departamento de Arcee, ambos iban agarrados de la mano, Orion no había soltado el servo de Arcee en todo el camino, siempre estuvo agarrado de ella.

"Orion, no tienes que seguir agarrando mi mano, ya casi llegamos a mi departamento" dijo Arcee con una sonrisa amorosa.

"No importa, que tal si alguien llega e intenta secuestrarte" dijo Orion mientras aumentaba la presión entre sus servos.

Arcee rodo los ópticos, esto le pasa por tener que besar a Orion, y ahora desde ese beso Orion pareciera como si su relación hubiera empezado.

Orion y Arcee se detuvieron en el departamento doscientos veintitrés, este era el departamento de Arcee, el departamento de Orion era el doscientos treinta y cinco el cual era el piso de arriba, no estaban tan lejos del otro pero parecía un camino eterno.

"Entonces…" hablo Orion mientras volteaba a ver a Arcee.

"Entonces ¿te veo mañana en la sala de los registros?" pregunto Arcee

Orion asintió mientras soltaba lentamente la mano de Arcee, no quería que esta noche terminara tenía que hacer algo para saber si esto no era un sueño.

Orion se inclinó hacia adelante mientras cerraba sus ópticos, Arcee sonrió ante el gesto que hacia Orion, Arcee para no tener que estar esperando agarro la cara de Orion entre sus servos y lo jalo hacia adelante para darle un largo beso.

Orion abrió sus ópticos y sonrió en medio del beso, el envolvió sus grandes brazos sobre la pequeña cintura de Arcee profundizando más el beso, ambos sintieron un escalofrió que viajaba por toda su espalda, ambos se separaron…

"Eso fue…" Arcee no tenía las palabras ni siquiera sabía cómo describirlo.

"¿Eléctrico?" continuo Orion por ella.

"Si, eléctrico" dijo mientras repetía de nuevo el beso, pero esta vez mas apasionado y lujurioso.

Arcee dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando Orion pasó su servo debajo de su muslo, antes de que esto llegara más lejos, ella rompió el beso.

"Te veo mañana, de acuerdo, ahora estoy muy cansada" mintió ella.

Orion sabía que algo andaba mal, tal vez el hizo algo que la hizo entrar en pánico pero no le hizo caso…

"De acuerdo, te veo mañana" dijo despidiéndose con un simple beso.

Orion quito sus brazos de la pequeña cintura de Arcee y empezó a alejarse.

Arcee vio que estaba perdiendo su oportunidad, ella deseaba a Orion con toda su chispa, ella quería que fueran más que amigos o lo que fuera que eran ahora, pero no podía, ellos eran muy jóvenes, ella estudiaba mientras que él trabajaba en la sala de los registros, además como seria su relación, Arcee no pudo resistir más…

"Orion, espera…" grito Arcee, que para su suerte, ninguno de los vecinos estaban algunos seguían en la fiesta tratando de sacarlos por la remodelación.

"Si, que sucede… pregunto el mientras se daba la vuelta.

Arcee ahora no sabía qué hacer, solo quería llamar su atención para que no se fuera y perdiera su oportunidad, ella pensó rápido antes de que él se diera vuelta, entonces una idea pasó por su procesador, la idea era estúpida y arriesgada para ella, pero no lo sabía sin antes intentarlo…

"Yo… quería saber… si tu quisieras… ir un rato… a mi departamento" dijo nerviosamente.

Los ópticos de Orion se engancharon a tamaño completo, él y ella… a solas… en su departamento. Él sabía que esto sería un gran paso para su relación.

"Ah, claro, porque no" dijo finalmente.

Arcee introdujo el código su apartamento, la puerta de repente se abrió, Arcee fue la primera en entrar seguida por Orion quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Arcee encendió las luces, y Orion se quedó impresionado por el departamento de Arcee, en la sala había unos muebles, un centro de mesa que tenía un jarrón con unas rosas metálicas, una pantalla de plasma, del otro lado era un comedor, contenía una mesa y unas cuatro sillas, un corredor que llevaba a dos habitaciones, una de seguro era la habitación de Arcee y la otra era el baño.

Orion se quedó parado en la entrada, hasta que Arcee se paró a su lado…

"¿Y bien? Piensas ¿quedarte ahí parado?" preguntó Arcee.

Orion camino hasta los muebles, se sentó en el sillón más grande, él lo consideraba más cómodo, es decir los otros dos eran muy pequeños, pero él no estaba en el por qué fuera grande, si no que él quería que Arcee se sentara junto a él.

Arcee se sentó al lado de Orion, mientras miraba hacia el suelo, estaba algo nerviosa por estar a solas con Orion en su departamento, estaba segura de estar con Orion y tener…

"Arcee…"

Ella levanto la vista para ver a Orion a unos centímetros de su rostro, él tenía una mirada morosa en su rostro, algo que ella no había visto en todo el día, Orion se acercó más a su rostro, Arcee se puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba, con este beso, ella y Orion serían definitivamente más que amigos.

Arcee suspiro, ella cerro sus ópticos y se acercó al rostro de Orion para ser sorprendida por un beso apasionante y lujurioso, Orion envolvió sus grandes brazos alrededor de la cintura de Arcee, mientras que ella envolvió sus brazos al redor de su gran cuello.

Arcee había terminado en su cama de recarga con Orion debajo de ella, ella estaba encima acorrucada en su pecho, habían tenido un interfaz no solo apasionado, sino también dulce, intenso y sensual.

"Te quiero mucho" dijo Orion mientras besaba su frente dulce mente.

"Yo también te quiero mucho" contesto Arcee mientras le devolvía el beso.

Orion y Arcee se durmieron en los brazos del otro, nada importaba ahora, solo se importaban por la protección del otro, nada los podía separar.

Por ahora.

* * *

_**Y LISTO… ese fue mi primer one-shot, así que dime ¿Qué te pareció? Estaba pensando en escribir una segunda parte. ¿ Dime quieres la segunda parte?, para muchos que estén interesados en la canción, se llama soffucate de , escúchenla. **_


End file.
